Presidents/Elections List Draft Paper
I created this website to help sorting out fictional Presidents. This will include three lists, US Presidents, Vice Presidents and Presidential candidates. 1947 President George Abnego President in the 1947 (published in 1950) short story "Null-P" by William Tenn. Was elected for being a ridiculously average guy. Served numerous terms with no solid opposition after the second election. His direct descendants continued to be elected as presidents of USA, then became Presidents of the World in a few generations. (Currently non canon since his Presidency prevents other Presidencies for generations) 1959 President Harley M. Hudson President in: Advise and Consent by Allen Drury(1959) Former governor of Michigan (Delaware in the movie) who is elected Vice-President. Succeeds to presidency upon death of unnamed predecessor(Merkin Muffley in Chaos Fiction) In the book's sequel, A Shade of Difference, Hudson becomes a national hero for standing up to threats by the Soviets at a conference in Geneva, and is dubbed "Fearless Peerless" by the press. Possibly modeled on President Harry Truman Assassinated via sabotage to Air Force One in a later volume of the Advise and Consent series Played in the movie by: Lew Ayres President William Abbott President in: Advise and Consent series, by Allen Drury Speaker of the House and a Representative from Colorado. Succeeds to presidency upon the assassination of President Harley Hudson. Declines to run for reelection, leading to the election of either Orrin Knox (The Promise of Joy) or Edward M. Jason (Come Nineveh, Come Tyre). Knox wins but chooses Jason as his running mate.(The book ends with an assassin opening fire on both men, ending on a cliffhanger. Instead of writing a sequel. The Author wrote two Sequels. one where Knox survives and becomes President, one where Jason survives and becomes President 1960 Election Orrin Knox and Edward Montoya Jason Either President Orrin Knox President in: The Promise of Joy by Allen Drury Former Illinois Senator Early in his presidency, a limited nuclear war breaks out between the U.S.S.R. and the People's Republic of China. President Knox is called on to mediate the conflict. It is unknown what he does or what side he supports. Or President Edward Montoya Jason President in: Come Nineveh, Come Tyre, by Allen Drury Former California Governor Early in his administration, the United States government is overthrown by a Soviet conspiracy, due in large part to President Jason's naivete and incompetence. Commits suicide when the consequences of his actions become clear. 1970 President James "Jimmy" Alderdice President in: E Pluribus Bang, a 1970 novel by David Lippincott. Former governor of California, Alderdice's campaign slogan is "Law and Order, and Like it!" Devout Christian Scientist, he refuses medical treatment for a cold he catches while being sworn into office, and dies five days later. Succeeded by Vice President George Ramsey Kirk. 1983 President Truman Abbott President in the 1983 novel The Vegas Legacy by Ovid Demaris. Running for a second term when he arrives in Las Vegas for his party's convention. Challenged for re-nomination by former Governor Hamilton Foote. Cuts a deal with mobsters to take corrupt Nevada Senator Randolph Godwin as a running mate. (Presumably running for 1984 election. So he presumably won the 1980 election). 1986 President Barbara Jacqueline Adams President in: Whoops Apocalypse (film, 1986) Played by: Loretta Swit Succeeds to presidency upon death of the previous president(Depicted as a clown, a joke to Ronald Reagan). Her incompetence helps cause World War Three. Husband owns a weapons company that deliberately instigates the third world war in order to sell arms. President Howard T. Ackerman President in: Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (video game, 2008) President in an alternate history where the United States faces both the Soviet Union and Japanese Empire in a futuristic World War. The game is set in 1986. He is revealed to be an android contorlled by Prince Tatsu of Japan in the Japanese Empire Campaign. Played by: J. K. Simmons 1992 President John Fitzgerald "Jack" Adams President in the 1992 novel Lucky Bastard by Charles McCarry Born in 1944. Believes himself to be the illegitimate son of John F. Kennedy Recruited by the KGB in college. Wife is Morgan Adams. 1996 President Sam Adams President in: The Insider by Jack Nesbit(released in 1996) Former U.S. Representative and Senator. Appointed Vice President by President Will Simpson after the assassination of his first Vice President. After he is elected President it is discovered by his Chief of Staff that he was behind the death of the Vice President. 2008 President P.J. Aimes President in: The Summit (TV mini-series, 2008) Conservative who attends a summit in Canada discussing an international tax and an anti-terrorism measure during his last year in office. Is willing to support the tax in exchange for support on the anti-terrorism measure, but withdraws his support when terrorists demand the tax be passed. Serves two terms.(implying a term of 2001-2009 if we assume day of release is event day). Party: Republican. Played by Christopher Plummer (on his way out..Likely to be replaced by...) President David Jefferson Adams President in: Shattered Union (video game, 2005) Most unpopular President in US history, he is declared the winner of the 2008 election by Congress after a tie vote His administration sees increased domestic terrorism in 2010, resulting in the declaration of martial law in California in 2011 A sham election, perpetrated by the United States Supreme Court disqualifying several more popular candidates, results in his "reelection" in 2012. Is killed, along with most of the federal government, when a nuclear bomb is detonated in Washington, D. C. during the inauguration on January 20, 2013. His death directly leads to the fragmentation of the United States and the start of the Second American Civil War. 2009 President John Ackerman President in: Indigo Prophecy/Fahrenheit (video game, 2005) Takes place in early 2009. 2016 President Joshua T. Adams President in: Independence Day: Resurgence Investigated a crashed intact alien spacecraft in the ocean on July 5, 1996 Commanding general of Earth Space Defense Sworn in as (presumably acting) President after his predecessor Elizabeth Lanford was killed by aliens along with the entirety of the United States presidential line of succession at Cheyenne Mountain Complex in 2016 Has a wife named Janine Played by: William Fichtner pre 2040 President Adler President in: Jack & Bobby (TV series, 2004–2005) Controversial President during the War of the Americas. Adler is criticized as a war criminal for his handling of the war and is subsequently arrested by the president of Finland during Robert McCallister's administration and charged with war crimes. 2049-2053 President Alan Adams President in: Shadowrun role-playing game Served: 2049–2053 Democrat Defeated incumbent Carl Preston in 2048 Election 4th UCAS President | 50th US President President throughout the First Edition of the Shadowrun RPG Succeeded by VP Thomas Steel (D) in 2053 after President Adams dies the day after his second inauguration.